Harry Potter and the Secret of Godric's Hollow
by Erica Dawn
Summary: Harry's seventh and final year of Hogwarts is going to be very interesting.
1. Default Chapter

Summer 1997

 Voldemort was in a nursery. He was waiting and impatient for someone. Then the young, handsome man appeared in the doorway. He had obviously run up the stairs and was now out of breath, but terrified for the two others that were present. Voldemort turned around with glee. He aimed his wand and recited words to make the man grow still, but he was not dead. The little girl with black ringlets broke free of her mother and rushed to her father. The woman watched her from the corner of her eye.

"Will you beg for your life, Aenea?" asked Voldemort.

"No, I won't," said Aenea. She stood tall as she faced him.

"I will not beg for my life, but I will ask that you spare me for my son's sake," said Aenea, clutching her swollen belly.

"And let another Gryffindor be born?" asked Voldemort, "Never."

Harry felt twisted happiness from Voldemort.

"I will kill all of your kind. You cannot hide from me" he said calmly before adding "Crucio!" She screamed in agony. Tears flowed from her grey eyes and her dirty blond curls shook.  Voldemort started to laugh, a cruel hissing sound. He was enjoying this. The young woman struggled to her feet, not wanting to give him that kind of satisfaction. .

"No, Tom, no!" she screamed.

"How dare you use that name to address me!" he bellowed.

"Tha gaol agam ort ma mirk hund, ma lassie," said Aenea in Scottish.

"You are not only her youngest, but you are also the weakest heir," said Voldemort, gleefully, "Say hello to your dad for me…Avada Kedavra!"

"Mommy!" screamed the little girl as green smoke filled the air. The girl, mad on her face, went right over to Voldemort.

"You're a bad, bad man. You kill people for fun," said the girl.

"Aww, are you having a bad birthday? Abidalia is too smart for her age and too smart for her own good. A celebrity when she was born and written down in the book, no doubt," said the man. He fingered his wand.

"What can a mere child do that a parent couldn't?" he asked, snickering. The child's face turned sterner than her years. She wore an expression that seemed so familiar, but Harry couldn't place it. 

"When you die, I'll be watching," said Abby, staring coldly with blue eyes followed by words that sounded like childish gibberish. Voldemort hissed a laugh. "Silly girl, I'll never die," said Voldemort and he softly added," Avada Kedavra." She never heard her father's anguished cries.

The sixteen-year-old boy tossed and turned, trying as if to fight the dream away, but it twisted into something completely different. Harry's perspective became extremely limited as though he were very small when he caught sight of his hands. He was a baby! He glanced at his surroundings. He didn't recognise it, but it felt very safe. He noticed another baby walking toward him and a toddler running around. The baby was obviously older because she walked with a natural grace. She was tall with red curls that were mildly contained by purple bows and green eyes. Harry's eyes were emerald green, but hers were more of a peridot. The other girl was from the other part of the dream, dressed again in a fancy birthday dress.

"Dogs and cats, dogs and cats! So many people wearing different hats! Dogs and cats!" she chanted.

"Abby, settle down," said a red-haired lady coming toward him, "There's my birthday boy." She placed a birthday hat on his head. Some more adults came in and started to sing, but before Harry could recognise them, the picture faded. Hedwig had been pecking at his hair, trying to wake him up. He rubbed this part and his scar which always hurt. Then he tried to remember what was in the dream, but only the woman with the grey eyes stood out. 

If only there were some way to contact the order faster than Hedwig, thought Harry. Unfortunately, he didn't have a chimney for floo powder or a portrait to ask. Hedwig would have to do. He pulled out a fresh piece of parchment. The clock said that it was 3:13 AM, but he didn't care. Voldemort had killed two innocents tonight or had he? The other part of the dream happened long ago. Either way, Dumbledore needed to be informed. As soon as he told everything, he gave the letter to Hedwig, his owl, and she flew off to deliver it. Harry's mother died, protecting him. Her blood formed a protective barrier from harm. For this reason, Harry was forced to live with his aunt Petunia and her family, The Dursleys. They were horrible people who had maintained for almost ten years the lie that was Harry's life. Harry's parents' deaths and his scar were not caused by a car accident. Voldemort had been responsible. Harry was not normal despite the Dursley's attempts. He was a wizard.


	2. Cat

Thanks to my reviewers:

StarQuality-Hopefully, it's easier to read now.

HannahJLupin-Taking it in a positive direction?

Lady Katrina-This should clear up some questions.

As always, J.K. Rowling owns almost all, but I own Cat, Aenea and Abby.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry spent the next few days anxiously awaiting the arrival of Hedwig with a response. He found that he couldn't get the two-part dream out of his mind. The male voice had sounded so familiar, but he couldn't place it. Harry also kept thinking about that baby. The baby looked so similar to his mother. Did he have a sister, or was she killed, too? His parents had seemed so real in the dream. He couldn't remember them because he was only fifteen months old when they died.

He was reading the Daily Prophet. It wasn't always illuminating, but it was a good way to stay away from Dudley, his cousin. Dudley delighted in Harry's misfortunes, often causing them, but lately he had been distracted by his girlfriend, Bridget Blanche. A more distressing development was that Mr. and Mrs. Dursley had started to go out of town on weekends leaving Dudley in charge. This meant that not seeing Bridget was very uncommon especially at the breakfast table. Harry looked up from page 3 and noticed that Hedwig had come back. She flew to him and nipped his fingers affectionately. Harry took the message attached to foot which read:     

            Harry,

Try not to worry about those dreams. We'll have a talk later. Have your bags packed for school by next Thursday at 6:00 PM.

            Albus

Harry was surprised that Dumbledore himself would reply back. Despite the words to the contrary, Harry knew what he dreamed must have been serious. He wondered what was going on to warrant someone coming for him.

The afternoon of July 31, Harry packed his bags for the last time. He had decided that he wasn't coming back. His aunt and uncle had left for summer holiday and left Dudley behind. Bridget was over all the time.

"Are you going back to that criminal boys school?" she asked him as he waited with his suitcases.

"Yep," said Harry, holding his tongue. His aunt and uncle told everyone that he went to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys instead of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I know what today is," said Bridget

"What's today?" he asked.

"Your birthday," she said. Harry had completely forgotten until that morning. He had slept through the midnight hour, but he was disappointed that no one else had mentioned it. No cards. No well-wishes. No chocolates or gifts. No owls at all. It felt like Voldemort had won again. 

He glanced at his watch, 5:59 PM, and shrugged his shoulders. Then there was a set of raps from the door.

"I'll get it," screamed Dudley, but Harry easily surpassed him and opened the door. He found Lupin there. He was dressed in decent Muggle clothing.

"Are you all set?" he asked Harry.                                                                   

"I just have to get my bags," responded Harry and he ran to get them.

 Lupin smiled to Dudley and Bridget, trying to be polite. Dudley stood staring. Bridget didn't know what to do or say. The creaky, ill used wheels in Dudley's brain started to turn. Harry never has any visitors. They were his only family and his only friends were…were Them. He must be one of Them. 

"How do you do?" Lupin asked Bridget, offering his hand. She accepted.

  "Very well, thank you," said Bridget, impressed by his manners. Dudley didn't like the look in her eyes.

"You're one of them!" he exclaimed, accusingly.

"Who?" asked Lupin

 "A wizard," said Dudley.

"Wizards don't exist," said Lupin, glancing from Dudley ro Bridget. Harry had come down the stairs with his mess of suitcases. Lupin took some from him as Harry turned to his cousin, "Dudley, meet a very good friend of mine, Remus Lupin. He taught at my school." Lupin smiled weakly as Dudley balled up his fists in defence.

"Have you got your learner's permit?" asked Lupin. Harry nodded.

"Okay. One. Two. Three," said Lupin and both of them disappeared. Dudley immediately looked disgusted, but Bridget's response was, "Cool."

Harry had a learner's permit to apparate. Apparition was the ability to disappear from one place and appear in another, but you had to have a license. It was a large responsibility like driving a car.

Harry found himself in the kitchen of Number 12, Grimmauld Place, headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Lupin put down his suitcases.

"You can just set them down here," said Lupin, "and go into the kitchen." Harry felt he had a weird tone in his voice. Harry set down his suitcase and Hedwig's cage. He went to go through the door and Lupin stepped close behind. No sooner had Harry opened the door, then a flood of voices yelled, "Happy Birthday!" Harry was surprised and very happy. The party guests included Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid, Olympe Hagrid, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley, Katie Wealey, George Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Tonks, Dobby, and a girl that he had never seen before, but was instantly attracted to. She had shoulder length wavy hair that was dyed dark violet and had light green eyes.

I have to be introduced to her, thought Harry. Molly stood before a cake that read:

Happy 17th Birthday, Harry!

There were seventeen candles lit and everyone started to sing. Harry made an impulsive wish and blew out the candles. Every single one became dark. Then he was hugged by Molly, the mother of his best friend Ron.

"The rest wanted to come, but Mr. Weasley's busy at work, Charlie and Bill are both on projects for Dumbledore and Percy's on his honeymoon with Penelope," explained Molly, "but they told me to wish you well in the next year."

"Thanks," said the birthday boy and was soon surrounded by almost the whole party.

"Harry, you have to open mine first," said Ginny, a much sought after Gryffindor in her sixth year. He opened the pink, frilly gift to reveal a framed picture of the entire Weasley family, smiling and waving as only magical pictures could do. Molly gave him a homemade pie, Ron gave him a small dagger, Hermione gave him a smentanet and the twins gave him more of their homemade fireworks. Fred's wife, Katie, shook her head at the gift. Harry walked over to Lupin who looked both sad and pleased. He gave Harry a small box that inside contained a Christmas ornament. It was a hard material, but on the front was a small handprint decked by two index fingerprints. On the back, it read:

Merry Christmas!         James, Lily, Harry

"I found this a couple months ago and felt you should have it," said Lupin. Harry studied the fingerprints. Which was which? He carefully laid it back in the box. Then Hagrid motioned him over. Hagrid and his wife were easily spotted. They were both half-giants and as such were ten feet tall. They had been married over a year, but didn't get to see each other as much as normal couples. Hagrid was the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts as well as teaching Care of Magical Creatures and Olympe was headmistress at Beauxbaxtons, a French wizarding school. Olympe didn't seem to be able to stop smiling as she held Hagrid's hand with all her might. Harry was glad that Hagrid had found happiness in his life. The half-giant took out an envelope and handed it to Harry. He opened the envelope to find a map of Beaubaxtons and he looked at the couple.

"It isn't unmappable?" asked Harry.

"It is, but I pulled a special favour," said Hagrid smiling at his wife, "I'll be there more often this year." Olympe put her head on Hagrid's shoulder. Harry wondered what was going on.

"Harry Potter, sir. Master Dumbledore asked Dobby if he wanted to come to birthday party for Harry Potter," said Dobby the house Elf and he gave Harry a small object wrapped in a knit handkerchief. Inside it, Harry found a gold stone charm on a black, leather cord.

 "Dobby made it mostly from honey, sir, but it has other properties as well." 

"Thank you, Dobby," said Harry, tying it around his neck. Tonks gave him a ball.

"This is a scrying ball where you can see loved ones in places far away," explained Tonks. 

"Excuse me, but I would like a moment with Harry," said Professor Dumbledore. They went into the kitchen, but not before Dumbledore whispered something to the strange girl.

"Now that you're seventeen, I have something for you," said Dumbledore.

"My apparition license?" asked Harry hopefully. Dumbledore chuckled softly.

"It's the deed to the land that your parents owned," he explained, handing him a paper from his robes.

"I own land?" he inquired.

"Most of Godric's Hollow and a few other locations," said Dumbledore.

"What about the dream I had?"

"It wasn't a dream. Both events actually transpired, but it's troubling that the first part was a memory of Voldemort's."

"The second part was mine, but the girl was in both and I recognised them. It's only that I've forgotten already."

"The girl's murder happened almost sixteen years ago, but sometimes it's easier to forget than remember."

"Who was she?"

"That's not for me to say. There are still those who mourn her and the loss of her parents." The kitchen door opened and the violet-haired girl came in asking, "Am I too soon?" Her voice had a soft British accent as if she lived somewhere else. She was rather shy, but that seemed like it wasn't her usual personality.

"No," said the headmaster, "Harry, I want you to meet Cat Alveena. Cat, this is Harry Potter." They shook hands and Harry was nervous. The two of them stuck by each other the rest of the night, but didn't really talk. By eleven o'clock, most of the guests were sleepy and Dumbledore was covering a yawn. Harry had hugged everyone goodbye when he reached Cat. They looked at each other and shook hands again. Hermione glanced at Ron. 

 Lupin went upstairs while the trio stayed in the living room.

"So what did you think of her?" asked Ron.

"She was beautiful," said Harry.

"Yeah. Yeah, she was," agreed Ron and Hermione gave him a look.

"Olympe was acting weird tonight. She hugged me," commented Harry.

"Maybe she's sick," suggested Ron.

"Hagrid did say that he was going to be spending a lot more time there this year," said Harry.

"Maybe it's life threatening," said Ron, worried.

"I don't think it's fatal," said Hermione, not voicing her theory, "but all the adults seemed to be hiding something."

"They always are," complained Ron. They all agreed and talked some more before Harry went to bed. Hermione and Ron were still wide awake so they stayed up for a few more hours.


	3. Dog

Lady Katrina-Better written Cat later on, but at first, I wanted Harry's view and he wasn't paying too much attention to facial expressions. 

Thank you for reviewing and J.K. again owns everything.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up to the smell of breakfast. Who's cooking breakfast, he wondered. He joined Ron and Hermione on the stairs. They all looked inquisitively at each other. In the kitchen, they found Lupin with pots and pans.

"Remus is quite an excellent cook," remarked Mrs. Weasley

"Yes, he is," agreed Mr. Weasley, but caught his wife's look, "Not as good as my wife's, of course."

"We'll be cleaning again today. Just watch," whispered Ron to Harry over the plate of blueberry pancakes His prediction proved true several minutes later when Mrs. Weasley said, "It would be great if the three of you could clean out the attic today."

"Right," said Hermione, catching the annoyed looks on Ron and Harry. The males mumbled their consent.

"Have you seen Crookshanks?" asked Hermione, "I haven't seen him since before Harry arrived yesterday."

"Don't worry, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, "He'll turn up." After breakfast, the three made their way up to the top of the house. Harry eased open the creaky, old door to reveal a dusty catacomb of junk and cobwebs. 

"Spiders?" asked Ron.

"It can't be worse than Aragog," reminded Harry. Hermione held Ron's hand tightly. They worked diligently until close to lunch time when Hermione brought everyone to a halt.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Take a look around. This was a nursery," said Hermione and she pointed out that the walls had faded wallpaper decorated with strange creatures. There was a worn place in the floor from a riding horse and an abandoned stuffed dog in the corner, but most telling were initials written next to an unicorn: S.S., S.B., R. B. Harry traced S.B. with his finger.

"Who's S.S.?" asked Ron. Hermione shook her head and Harry shrugged, "I don't know."

Ginny came in and told them that lunch was ready.

"I'll be there in a bit," said Harry with a tone to his voice. Hermione gave him a little smile. They wouldn't tell Mrs. Weasley so she wouldn't worry. The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix wasn't always so. It used to house the Black family until only Sirius remained. It was he that suggested the use of the house for the Order. Harry missed Sirius, horribly since he was killed a year and a half ago. He studied the S.B., the unicorn beside it and the forgotten stuffed animal. Then he realised something about Sirius and his animagus. Sirius would turn into a black dog just like this toy. It had to have been owned by his godfather. Harry picked up the large toy and noticed that it had hidden a partial Hippogriff. A strange feeling overcame Harry as if he was meant to find this. He could still hear Sirius singing, "God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs" before feeding his pet Hippogriff, Buckbeak. 

"Buckbeak. Buckbeak," said Harry as something clicked. Sirius never revealed much or left much behind, but that didn't make sense to Harry. How could someone not leave anything behind except a house with none of his possessions? 

Harry began looking for s complete drawing of a hippogriff and found one on the wall facing west  Sirius had drawn himself riding its back. Harry touched the drawing, but there was no crack or catch. He got out his wand and touched it, but nothing happened. 

"Buckbeak!" cried Harry and pointed his wand at the drawing. A small door appeared in the wall and it slowly opened, revealing a small room. Harry stepped inside to find a small desk and chair. He immediately began looking through stuff. Soon, he found a photo book, but was unable to open it. He tried every trick and the book would not open.

"It won't open yet," said Remus Lupin, coming in.

"Yet? When will it open?" asked Harry, setting it on the desk.

"It will open when the secrets within are ready to come out."

"What secrets? I knew Sirius."

"You knew Sirius for two years I knew him for fifteen. He always kept some stuff to himself."

"How do you know that would work?"

"Give me the book and I'll prove it." Harry gave it to him and Lupin opened it easily. He flipped through pages, making sure Harry couldn't see. Then Lupin held up two pages that contained nothing but Harry and his parents. Harry took it from him and the book sealed the other pages. Baby Harry smiled up at him from several different ages, including one with him in the birthday party hat from the dream he had.

"When was this?"

"That was your first birthday. Half the order attended along with their kids, kind of like this time."

Harry closed it and put it on the desk. There was the photo album, some papers, and odds and ends, including a slightly singed cloth doll with a plastic face and hands.

"How can he have so few things?"

"Voldemort doesn't leave much behind when he pays a house call," said Lupin, sadly.

"Voldemort came here?"

"No, Sirius owned a place up north, closer to Hogwarts."

"How did you know how to open the book?"

"One time, I went up to keep him company when he went to see Buckbeak, but he wasn't there. He was here at his desk, looking through the old pictures. He was glad I came because he wanted someone else to know about it. He made me promise that if something happened that I would make sure that you found this. I was going to give you until Christmas break."

Harry took the photo book with him when he left the secret room. Crookshanks did show up in the kitchen for food.   


	4. Rat

Okay, so it's been awhile, but I've been busy and my muse ran away for a bit and I was dragged along.

Don't sue, it's not nice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and the others continued to work on the top while Lupin was sent to work on the bottom. There was some sort of magical infestation that Harry didn't quite catch. He fell into another uneasy sleep that was rudely interrupted several hours later.

"Wake up, or you're going to be late!" warned Hermione. She was much too loud for so early in the morning. Harry rolled over and placed the pillow over his head, but that was no use.

"It's not a good impression to be late to your Apparition test or retest for you, Ron."

"Go!"

"Fine," said Hermione, "but if you're not up in five minutes, I'm going to send in Crookshanks."

"I'm up."

"Me, too."

"Good," she said and left. The two teenagers tried their best to swallow oatmeal and juice, but they were nervous. It was questionable which one was more nervous although Ron was trying hard not to be. Nervousness was what had cost him his license last time. He had panicked and didn't end up where they told him to go. He had to wait an hour for a ministry representative to pick him up. He only told Harry after Harry promised not to discuss the particulars with Hermione. 

"Well, boys, time to go," said Ron's father. They waited in Mr. Weasley's office until their appointed time. Soon, after they arrived, Fleur came by.

"Have you heard from Bill?" she asked Arthur. He shook his head.

"No, but as I promised yesterday and the day before that, I'll make sure that he gets in touch with you as soon as I hear from him."

She nodded and smiled.

"Bye, Arthur."

"Bye, Fleur," he said and she left.

Harry wondered why Bill and Fleur hadn't married yet.

"Is Bill alright, Dad?" asked Ron.

"I assume so, but…He's tracking down an artefact in Egypt that both the Ministry and Dumbledore think is very important."

He glanced at his watch.

"I have some other things that need to be done. I'll just make sure that you make it your tests on time."

He took them farther into the bowels of the Ministry of Magic. Then they waited in another office. A small woman with hair piled on top of her head came for Ron. She put on her glasses and they reminded Harry of Rita Skeeter's. Her hair seemed as tall as she was and when they walked out of the waiting room, the doorway had to magically expand. Harry waited and waited until finally a gruff male voice coming from a bandaged head, called out his name. Harry followed him into a private room. 

"My name's Tiron Fliva and I'll be your examiner today. I want you to disapparate to the address I give you and I'll follow afterward," said the bound man, taking out a clipboard and removing a slip of paper. The examiner studied it himself and then gave it to Harry. 

"Number 2, Jessory Place, Patsyn" read Harry, out loud. He pictured it in his head and closed his eyes to concentrate. He relaxed, felt the weirdness of travelling through supernatural means and with a pop, landed outside Number 2, Jessory Place, Patsyn. Before he could open his eyes, a voice behind him screamed, "Necto!" Harry opened his eyes, but he wasn't quick enough to stop the spell. Harry struggled as his attacker faced him with wand poised. It was a Deatheater that Harry didn't recognise, but he obviously wanted to rise up in rank. 

"Avada Keda…," he started to hiss, but was interrupted by the arrival of the examiner. 

"You git!" cried the examiner, in his normal voice that Harry recognised. He removed the bandages from his right hand so the metal shone brightly and then Wormtail ripped the wand from the other man.

"That wasn't what the Dark Lord wanted. He doesn't want Potter dead. He wanted him kidnapped and now we can't even get that right," admonished the man whose real name was Peter Pettigrew.

"What do ya mean? He's tied up, ain't he?" asked the first Deatheater.

"Just watch," said Peter, wearily and Harry realised that he could disapparate back. He did so as Wormtail was explaining, "You didn't put an anti-apparition charm on him." Harry popped back into the waiting room which had Ron and Mr. Weasley waiting for him. Mr. Weasley unbound him as Ron exclaimed, "Harry! Everyone was so worried about you. Your real examiner was found dead in the lounge. What happened?"

"Peter Pettigrew, he killed the examiner, but then he saved me from another deatheater," said Harry, getting up He went to the counter, expecting full marks on his test.

"I'm afraid you haven't passed the test, Mr. Potter. You'll have to come back in three months and retry with a proper examiner," said the woman whose hideous outfit matched the bubbles she blew with her gum. The word 'but' was on Harry's lips, but maybe it was for the best if it would lead to more altercations with Voldemort's supporters.

"Come on, Harry. I'm sure my boss would understand my leaving early," said Mr. Weasley. Harry shook his head.

"I'll be alright," he said, "I just want to get back." 

"Okay," said Mr. Weasley, "but I don't want you to be going back yourselves."

"We'll get someone," said Harry. Mr. Weasley reluctantly parted ways from them in the elevator and Ron turned to Harry. 

"What are we going to do?" he asked Harry, "You didn't pass."

"You passed, Ron. That's great. There's no reason why you shouldn't disapparate back," said Harry.

"But Harry, you told my dad that you wouldn't be alone."

"I need to do this, Ron," he said and Ron knew he couldn't argue with that tone. Harry watched him disapparate after they left the elevator. Harry didn't get very far along the abandoned building that was secretly the Ministry of Magic Headquarters before he was grabbed roughly by the shoulder. 


End file.
